Melting When You Smile
by klainetenderoni
Summary: It's summertime and one of the best ways to cool down with a nice scoop of ice cream. In between Westerville and Lima is a small drive-in ice cream shop, where Kurt Hummel is spending his last summer before going to college. Everything is simple and easy until a classically handsome badboy stops by one day, and his name is Blaine Anderson. Older/Badboy!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

**Melting When You Smile**

It was another sweltering June afternoon, and time seemed to move like molasses inside the Sweet Delight drive in. The air was thick and almost sticky, Kurt Hummel was as uncomfortable as can be in the unairconditioned box of suffering that was his work place. Being someone who would never sacrifice a good fashion statement for anything, even boiling heat, Kurt still wore his tight black skinny jeans and a nice custard colored button up. Barely anyone had come in today and Kurt was praying that he would be aloud to close early and not have to stare at the milkshake machine for four more hours.

Sitting on an old diner stool Kurt sat in front of an old, squeaking box fan that was not helping in the slightest. He reached over to the radio and turned the volume dial up as much as possible, the small structure was now filled with some new pop song Kurt didn't want to bother to sing to. In need of some relief Kurt got up and broke a small icicle off from inside the ice cream cooler and immediately held it to the pulse point on his neck. He hummed from the small amount of cold on him and even the cool droplets of water that were melting and falling into his shirt collar. His moment little moment of bliss was interrupted when a small tap on the order window got Kurt's' attention, he opened his eyes only to see a figured waiting for his assistance.

"Oh Hello, welcome to Sweet Delight what can I get you?" Kurt said quickly in his usual polite tone, tossing the remaining ice to the floor.

He realized he had closed the window to keep whatever cool air he was trying to get from the fan, embarrassed he pushed the window up only to immediately become frozen.

"W-what can I get for you?" he tried to ask smoothly, the stranger in front of him was dangerously attractive and even stylish. Black slicked back hair, thick framed sunglasses, a soft gray shirt, and his hands...they intrigued Kurt the most because almost every finger had a silver ring on it. Behind the boy he had noticed a blue Mustang and suddenly Kurt felt like he was dreaming.

"How about a large vanilla shake," the boy practically purred, tipping his sunglasses down to look at Kurt, showing him his honey colored eyes, "with sprinkles mixed in." he finished with a wink that made Kurt's knees a little weak.

"Sure thing, just a moment." Kurt managed to say without stuttering, he turned around swiftly and began making the shake while his customer began to hum a familiar tune. God, Kurt had gained such a thing for bad boys for some reason in the past few months, this was the last thing he needed.

The order was odd but so was the boy who ordered it, well he wasn't odd he was more...breathtakingly attractive. With quivering hands Kurt passed the shake onto the sill and looked up at the boy again, he had a cigarette in his mouth now and had a smirk on his lips.

"Can I get you anything else?" Kurt asked politely and tried to ignore the smell of the boys' cancer stick. He took his time replying, stripping the straw of its wrapper and sliding it into the cup while holding eye contact with Kurt, making him blush.

"Hmm...maybe your name?" His voice was warm and Kurt could feel every syllable in his chest, small puffs of smoke coming from his mouth with each word. "I've never seen you here before, I'm Blaine."

"Kurt, my name is Kurt." his reply was shaky, Blaine made him so nervous.

Blaine grinned and threw the remainder of his cigarette on the ground before taking a sip of his milkshake, his eyes still on Kurt when he closed his eyes and made a small moan. Kurt wasn't just sweating from the weather anymore.

"Well Kurt, this is absolutely delicious, so I'll be back for another one soon." Blaine said thickly, before reaching into his pocket and dropping a few bills onto the sill. He threw one last wink at Kurt before slipping back into his car and driving off.

Immediately Kurt let himself breathe again, confused about what had just happened, was Blaine flirting with him? He swiped the money from the counter and put it in the register, but when he started counting the bills a small metallic click sounded out from the ground.

Kurt looked down only to see one of Blaine's rings on the floor, he dropped the money in the drawer and bent down to pick up the ring. He let it sit in his palm, it was completely smooth aside from one tiny engraving, the shape of a bird with its wings spread. It was a beautiful, as beautiful as the boy who was wearing it minutes ago. Kurt slipped it onto his right ring finger, it fit perfectly and looked nice, suddenly he felt silly and slipped it off and placed it under the register drawer. With a deep sigh he sat back down in front of the fan and replayed everything that had just happened in his head. Blaine would have to come back for his ring, and a milkshake at some point, and maybe then Kurt could learn more about him.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine had always loved the summer, it was the best time for a bartender because everyone was out, ready to get drunk and tip like crazy. The only downside was the old perverts looking for a young piece of ass, those types always got him in trouble. Years of fighting to be who he truly was made Blaine tough and maybe even a little pugnacious, but luckily Scandals didn't have a problem with him getting into fights, it scared off most of the creeps who came in.

Blaine also had quite the sweet tooth, and one of the perks of summer was that his favorite ice cream stop was finally open and he could get his favorite shake. Nothing ever got in the way of Blaine stopping by Sweet Delight, he had been there every summer since he was a child and was one of the few places in Ohio that had good memories attached to it. He knew the owners well and watched them get older and older, sad to think that soon enough Sweet Delight wouldn't be running anymore.

Today he decided he would take his first summer stop to the drive in to get a milkshake before work, he was glad to see the old 'open' side still glowing. Pulling up he felt like he was a kid again, waiting for his mother to hand him a dollar and he could order his own treat like a big boy. He chuckled at the thought and slipped out of his car, as he approached the order window he expected Patrick but saw someone completely new.

A boy, tall and lean with his eyes shut as he rubbed and ice cube over his neck, the sight was...hot. Blaine was stuck there just staring for a few moments, the boy looked so peaceful and yet so sexual at the same time. His hair was neatly styled and his lips were pink and pouty, and his clothes clung to his body just perfectly. Blaine had to break himself out of his gaze, he was staring at was seemed like a kid and he felt dirty about it.

Tapping on the window, the boy's eyes opened immediately and Blaine tried to remain calm, his eyes a unique blue color that had only ever seen on the shores of San Francisco. He couldn't help but chuckle when he went to open the window and his heart skipped a beat when a soft beautiful voice rung out.

Gay, it was obvious with the way the kid had raked his eyes over Blaine, this kid was gay and Blaine was searching for strength within himself.

Blaine was able to say his order clearly and couldn't help but flirt just a bit, the second that boy turned around he was scrambling for his Marlboros because he was slowly turning into a nervous wreck. Finally hit lit one and inhaled watching the sway of the strangers hips from the window, exhaling the second he got a good look at his ass. He began to hum to himself, another on of his nervous quirks he couldn't stop.

He ended up flirting more and even learning the boy's name, Kurt, as many times as Blaine said it to himself it didn't sound as poetic as it did coming off of Kurt's lips. He drove away watching Sweet delight grow smaller in the car mirror, already planning his return to see Kurt again.

Four days, Kurt waited four days for Blaine to come back and it just so happened to be super busy when he did. Luckily Kurt had Janice with him, one of the owners, to help with today's workload. It was Saturday which meant that all the kids, teens, and parents were out and about. Kurt was hopping between every corner in the building, from cones to shakes to the register, it was chaotic and stressful. Not to mention it was extremely hot once again and Kurt sleeves were rolled up as high as possible and his ascot was almost drenched. Kurt finished dipping a cone and sprinkles and handed it to Janice before she stopped him from going to the register.

"Kurt I need a vanilla shake with sprinkles mixed in, can you do that for me honey?" She asked with a big smile, it was the first time a smile had reached her eyes all day and Kurt knew just who would order that. He nodded gently and took a peek at the window only to see Blaine, as handsome as ever, talking to Janice with a big smile.

He made the shake, and even added whip cream and a cherry on top, hoping Blaine liked cherries and he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Kurt," he turned to the sound of his name, Janice was leaned against the order window with a mischievous smile on her face, "Why don't you take a break, it's getting cooler outside and you look like you could use some fresh air. Also you can just bring that to the gentlemen outside, its already paid for and there's a line waiting so I can take care of them." she said with a small giggle.

"If you say so Mrs. Parker." Kurt said almost breathless because this meant he would be seeing Blaine without the window, without anything between them.

The older woman rolled her eyes and smiled, "I told you a million times, call me Janice, I'm not that old yet." Kurt chuckled and made his way to the back door.

Closing the door behind him he leaned against the cool metal and took a few breaths before rounding the building and spotting Blaine's car and Blaine himself. He was leaning against his car good with his legs crossed, Kurt almost rolled his eyes at the almost typical James Dean outfit, except James Dean didn't wear boat shoes the last time Kurt watched one of his films. He was smoking a cigarette and checking his phone, he hadn't noticed Kurt yet, which gave him time to muster up some confidence.

"Vanilla shake, sprinkles mixed in?" Kurt said cheerfully as he inched closer to the man, his knees slightly shaking. Blaine looked up and flashed a big smile that made Kurt blush.

"Wow, what great customer service." Blaine chuckled, slipping his phone into his pocket and taking his shake from Kurt, again the rings on his fingers caught Kurt's eye.

"Well I was one my way out here for break anyway so I figured I could just bring it to you." Kurt said coolly as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

Blaine raised his eyebrows and smirked, "Janice gave you a break? I thought she would be like a slave driver in the place." he teased, Kurt surprised by his knowledge of his boss's name.

"Not today apparently, usually I don't get a break because I don't work a lot of hours. Which is totally understandable because it's just a summer job and it only really gets busy on weekends. The owners were kind enough to hire me so I don't complain much while I'm here." Kurt stopped once he noticed he was babbling and looked down at his feet with a nervous smile.

"Well that explains why I haven't seen you before, I come here every summer and the other day was the first time I ever laid eyes on you." Blaine said as he sipped his shake, Kurt just hummed in agreement as he watched how Blaine sucked on the straw. He must have noticed Kurt staring because he stopped sipping to smile at Kurt, his honey eyes sending waves of electricity through his chest.

"Wanna taste?" Blaine asked with a slight purr to his tone as he held the cup up to Kurt's face, immediately his cheeks were cherry red. Kurt took a quick breath before leaning forward and wrapping his own lips around the straw, tasting the vainila on his tongue and feeling the sprinkles settle on his tongue. He never lost eyes contact with Blaine as he swallowed and pulled away, giving a small smile on his lips.

"It tastes good." Kurt almost whispered, his nerves making his throat feel tight.

"I know." Blaine smirked as he took one last of his cigarette before dropping it on the ground, stomping it out Grease style. "So tell me Kurt, if you don't usually get breaks here do you at least get a day off here or there?" the man asked and Kurt almost thought he heard him wrong.

"Y-yes, uhm, every Tuesday and Thursday." he answered, the taste of vanilla still lingering on his tongue, making him wonder if Blaine's mouth tasted like vanilla too. He watched as Blaine picked the cherry from the top of the shake, whip cream catching on his fingertips, before taking the cherry to his lips and putting it into his mouth. Kurt wasn't use to this, the attention and the gazes, the casual sensuality of the whole scene.

"How about you and me have dinner this coming Tuesday? My treat." Blaine spoke warmly after swallowing the cherry, and of course Kurt had to watch his adam's apple move as he did so.

"I-I...Yes, I would like that." Kurt managed to say and licked his lips nervously, Blaine grinned again and sat his shake on the hood of his car and reached into his pocket to get his phone again.

"Could I get your number?" He asked and for once Kurt heard his voice falter, perhaps Blaine was as nervous as him. Kurt rambled off his number as he watched Blaine's fingers type his number into his contacts, focusing on one of his rings that looked like a snake.

"I should get back in, I don't want Janice to get overwhelmed." Kurt said quietly, Blaine simply nodded and put his phone back in his pocket, grabbing his shake as he went to the side of the car.

Kurt turned and headed back to back entrance of Sweet Delight.

"Hey Kurt!" He turned at the sound of Blaines voice, seeing him halfway into his car, "Thanks for the cherry." he said with a wink before finally slipping into the driver's seat. Kurt was amazed and blushing as he watched Blaine drive away before going back inside.

"Good break?" Janice asked with a grin when he went to the register, lifting up the drawer to grab Blaine's ring.

"Yeah," He said softly as he rolled the ring between his thumb and forefinger, "Really good." he finished before putting the ring in his pocket and simultaneously his phone vibrated, the case making a rattling noise from the ring being beside it.

He took his phone out and saw a text from an unsaved number, he opened it and immediately smiled.

 _Pick you up at 7?_

 **Thank you so much for reading I hope you like it so far, Kurt and Blaine's age will be discussed and such in the next chapter! For now please reveiw and tell me what you think, what you do or don't like, or follow me on tumblr at klainetenderoni to keep track of this fic. I will try and update weekly! Once again, thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Blaine you have customers that need some attention? Take a break from sexting and make some drinks." Kevin, Blaine's boss teased as his eyes were glued to his phone.

"Just a sec." he replied dismissively as he typed a text to Kurt, a smile on his lips.

I would love to hear you sing sometime -B

He pressed send and turned back to the madness of the Scandals patrons, pouring drink after drink, watching his tip jar filling with every passing minute.

They had been texting non stop for the past two days, Blaine learned about Kurt's hobbies and his tales of show choir drama, which made Blaine look back on his Warbler days. It was like reconnecting with an old friend, Blaine loved waking up to Kurt's texts and enjoyed saying goodnight to him. Tomorrow would be their first date and Blaine had his fingers crossed for it to be the first of many, many more.

His pocket vibrated and he paused midway through pouring shots to check his phone.

That can be arranged, if you promise to sing for me too. -K

Blaine smiled warmly at the message and started his reply before being interrupted.

"Hey, pretty boy, make yourself useful and get me and my boys four whiskey sours." A familiar gruff tone rung out with a wheezing laugh. Blaine turned around only to see the regular group of stuck up bears, all of them overweight and sweaty. Blaine hated men like them, thinking they owned Scandals because they were basically sugar daddies to all the twinks on the dancefloor.

"Yeah and while you're at it, shake your ass a bit, I'll tip you nicely for it." The fattest said drunkenly, his chubby fingers gripping the edge of the bar to stay on his feet. Blaine only rolled his eyes and got to making the drinks while the four men eyed him hungrily, men like them made Blaine feel so dirty, mainly because they were dirty themselves.

Blaine dreamed of the day he would finally get out of this town and out of the endless pit that was Scandals. But there was always that glint of doubt and fear that leaving this place meant leaving the last connection he had to the first person to change his life for the better.

"Smile cutie, you don't look as fuckable when you're frownin'." One of the sleezy men barked at him, making him set down the bottle of whiskey a harsh thud.

That was the last straw for Blaine, he took one of the glasses and threw the contents into the older man's face before grabbing the collar of his shirt, and in seconds they were both on the floor of Scandals throwing punches.

His phone resting on the dirty wooden floor behind the bar, Kurt's text still glowing.

* * *

Kurt couldn't help but frown slightly when he saw Blaine had read his message but didn't reply, with a sigh he sat up from his bed and walked over to his vanity. He began his nightly skin routine and even exfoliated a bit more than usual, wanting to look his best for his first date with Blaine tomorrow night.

It was almost unreal how much they had in common, Blaine's fondness for music and his past experience with show choir made Kurt even more smitten of him. It was like Blaine knew every way to make Kurt open up, letting his guard down after their first few texts, the man just made Kurt feel so safe.

He glanced to the corner of his vanity and Blaine's ring sparkled under the lights of Kurt's mirror, he blushed from thinking how silly he was for wearing it off and on throughout the day. He wiped his hands of his moisturizer and slipped the ring into his palm, walking over to his date outfit he had hung up on his closet door. He dropped the ring into the vest pocket, making a mental note to return it to Blaine on their date.

Despite the time he spent at his vanity, when he returned to his bed there wasn't any new texts, specifically from Blaine. He sighed and rolled over to switch his bedside lamp off before nestling under his blanket, falling asleep with Blaine's voice echoing in his head.

* * *

"Blaine, baby, wake up. I made breakfast…"

"5moreminz" Blaine mumbled against his pillow and heard a warm chuckle above him.

"You always do this, and then five minutes will turn into another hour. Come on Blainey, I have to leave for work soon and I wanna get a shower with you before I go." The warm voice said with a slight purr, Blaine groaned and rubbed his eyes and looking up to see Kurt looking back down at him.

"Mornin' gorgeous." he said groggily with a small chuckle, reaching his hand out to take Kurt's and rub his thumb over the silver ring, the morning sun making it shine.

"You can't sweet talk me, come on get up." Kurt chuckled, Blaine smiled and sat up in the bed and swung his feet over the edge.

"I made pancakes, so move that cute booty before they get cold." the voice echoed as Blaine blinked, slowly Kurt's features changed, his blue eyes turned brown and his chestnut locks faded to dirty blonde.

Blaine blinked again, his heart stopping mid beat.

"You have the rest of our lives to gawk at me Blaine."

Pale skin to a warm tan, delicate and clean fingers began to stain with white paint.

"The rest of our lives…" Blaine echoed coldly.

Blaine shot up from laying in his bed, a cold sweat on his neck, he flinched as he felt a pain in his ribs. He looked around at his sun lit room, he was alone again, he sighed as his tears gathered in his eyes.

A vibration on his hip startled him, he looked to his side to see his phone glowing against his bare skin. His tears fell onto his own shoulder and slipped down his arm as he grabbed his phone.

hope you're as excited for dinner as I am. - Kurt

Blaine wiped his eyes and opened his phone to reply.

sorry for cutting our convo short last night, work got pretty crazy and I knocked out the second I got home. But yes, I am very very excited to see you tonight - Blaine

He glanced over to his clock to see it was already one in the afternoon, he groaned in annoyance before reaching for his cigarettes on his nightstand. He lit one and took a deep inhale as he tried to clear his head, a soft mewl let out next to him.

"Hey Apollo." He sighed as he reached to pet the white cat between his ears, a purr emitted and trembled under Blaine's fingers.

"Daddy has a date tonight, wanna help him pick out something to impress Kurt?" he asked softly before hitting his cigarette again, Apollo let out a sweet meow, his eyes closed in contentment.

Blaine rose up from his bed carefully to not disturb the bruises on his ribs and made his way to his closet. Blaine had plenty of clothes but most of them were worn out or didn't fit him anymore, he rarely had enough energy to go shopping or even look online for a new wardrobe. But he knew he had to pick something that wouldn't make Kurt think he was a total bum.

He fingered between the hangers and nothing seemed to jump out to him, Apollo slithered between his ankles with a soft pur.

"Alright, work your magic because I have no idea what I'm doing." He sighed, feeling a bit silly for talking to his cat but it became a bad habit over the years.

As if he sensed his owners distress, the white persian cat stood up on his hind legs and began to paw at a pair of wine colored slacks that Blaine hadn't worn since college. Blaine quirked an eyebrow and took the hanger off the closet pole and gave them a quick once over.

"Let's hope I can still fit in these." he mumbled to himself before looking over the section of shirts he had, the date wasn't going to be too extravagant but impressing Kurt was the goal.

It was the way Kurt had talked about brands and color coordination over texts that made Blaine so nervous. He himself use to be very into looking good and stylish but after a while it became more easy to just throw on some jeans and a shirt, with the occasional cardigan and belt. Plus it wasn't like his job required anything too nice, Blaine could work shirtless and it wouldn't matter because Scandals required very little class.

He laid out his outfit on his disheveled bed and toyed with the ring on his middle finger nervously. With a huff he went into his bathroom and stopped mid step when he caught his reflection, his bottom lip was split and a bruise formed on his left cheek, so much for impressing Kurt.

* * *

Kurt had already went over himself with the lint roller three times but he figured a fourth time wouldn't hurt as he paced his room

Five minutes.

He was insanely nervous, this would be his first date ever and it was with a man who was breathtakingly handsome, not to mention he was also sweet and hilarious.

Four minutes.

He wore his tightest black jeans, a boat neck black on white stripe shirt, and a mint blue ascot to top it all off. He gave himself a once over in the mirror, his hair was perfect without a strand out of his place and not a single wrinkle to be seen in his outfit. Kurt Hummel was ready for his date despite the whirlwind of butterflies in his stomach.

Three min-Ding

Kurt's heart jumped into his throat, Blaine was early and he wasn't even downstairs to get the door. Without another breath he was jogging downstairs to get to the door, but was stopped as his fingers touched the silver metal of the doorknob.

"Kurt, who is it?" Burt shouted from the kitchen, Kurt thought quickly,

"Just Mercedes, I'll be back later, love you!" he shouted back before ripping the door open and stepping outside and shut the door immediately behind him. He didn't expect for that to put him chest to chest with Blaine, who looked like an excited puppy as he looked into Kurt's eyes.

"Well, hello there." the man chuckled, his breath smelling heavily of mint and the scent of his aftershave mixed with it, that's how close they were. Kurt felt light headed from being so close to him, his warmth radiating. He couldn't help but notice the cut in Blaine's plump lips, he felt like now wasn't the time to ask because his dad could be checking out the window as they stood there.

"Shall we?" He offered airily and Blaine nodded, turning to make his way to his car, Kurt's heart felt seconds away from exploding with excitement.

"I gotta say you look particularly handsome." the compliment made Kurt blush instantly as Blaine held the passenger door open for him. He gave Blaine a quick once over, he looked good, wine colored pants with a black polo and silver belt.

"Thank you, so do you." He glowed before sliding into the smooth leather of the car seat, it made everything feel so much more real and he became even more nervous. Blaine got into the driver's seat and made his way onto the road, Kurt couldn't stop looking at his arms, they were all muscle and prominent veins.

Kurt gulped and tore his gaze away as blush grew high on his cheeks, Blaine turned the radio up slightly and began to hum along.

The silence between them felt heavy and Kurt felt the strong need to break it but apparently Blaine had felt the same way.

"So I was thinking we could go-"

"Are you originally from-"

They both blushed and laughed at one another, "After you." Blaine chuckled and urged Kurt to speak.

"I was just going to ask if you are originally from Westerville, or did you move here? Because to be honest you are way too good looking to be from Ohio." Kurt rushed out as he toyed with the hem of his shirt, he looked up to see a big goofy grin across the man's face.

"Well first of all, thank you. I could honestly say that about you, it's not everyday you find a guy with impeccable style and good looks." Kurt blushed at the compliment, "But yes, I was born and raised in Westerville, I still live there too along with work."

"You never did tell me where you work…" Kurt noticed as Blaine shifted nervously at the statement before speaking again.

"I work at a bar, I bartend and I'm kind of a bouncer when they need me, I've been there for a few years." the man laughed nervously as his knuckles tightened around the steering wheel, that's when Kurt noticed their redness.

"That explains a lot." Kurt breathed out before his brow furrowed, "Hold on, so if you've been working at a bar for years….you must not be as close to my age as I thought."

"I'm 28 actually, uhm if that's a problem I can take you home I don't want to freak you out or anything." Blaine began to nervously babble and Kurt almost laughed at how silly he was being, sure he's not as young as he thought but he wasn't ancient .

Kurt took a risk and laid his hand over one of Blaine's on the steering wheel, feeling his grip loosen significantly under his touch.

"It's not a problem." he assured and took his hand away, "So where are you taking us?" he asked excitedly.

* * *

Blaine was grateful for the change of subject, his hand still warm with the ghost of Kurt's touch as he drove.

"Well I didn't want to take you out too far so I asked around and apparently this place Breadstix is a favorite around here." he said as they pulled into the parking lot, Kurt stayed silent and once they were parked Blaine turned to see Kurt looking up at the restaurant with wide eyes, Blaine panicked.

"Is this a bad spot? Is the food gross? Oh god you're a vegetari-"

"No, no, here is just fine." Kurt interrupted his rant as his heart beat loudly in his chest, "It's just this is the number one date spot and I've only been here with friends. So coming here on a date is just….it's wonderful." Blaine smiled softly at Kurt's admission and got out of the car to get the door for him.

"C'mon, I want everyone to see I'm on a date with the single most interesting kid in all of Ohio." He preened as he held his hand out to Kurt, who took it immediately and they made their way into Breadstix without breaking the contact until they were seated.

Kurt's hands were smooth and delicate against Blaine's scarred and nervously sweating palms, but Kurt smiled at him nonetheless. When their hands parted and they looked over the menus Blaine couldn't stop stealing glances of the beautiful boy across from him and the way his lashes fanned out as he looked down.

His gazing was interrupted by the waitress and they both ordered, Blaine's heart still thundered in his chest as Kurt spoke to him about the food and his friends but he still listened.

They barely ate, too occupied talking to one another about Tony Curtis and Vogue covers, Blaine realized that Kurt had gotten him to talk more than he had to any other man in five years. It was like he broke the barrier that he spent so long reinforcing and living behind, just from one date. There was a reason he was so drawn to Kurt and this must be why, he thought to himself, he was what Blaine had been waiting for.

"We close in twenty minutes boys." An older waitress passed by, dropping the check on their table and throwing them both a wink. Kurt blushed from across the booth and yeed the check wearily, Blaine snatched it just as his fingers reached for it.

"This is a date remember." He teased and set his money down, including a tip, onto the table and standing up to hold out his hand to Kurt again.

He would never get tired of seeing Kurt blush and being the reason why he blushed in the first place.

"I had a really good time, I hope I didn't bore you, I find it hard to shut up when someone asks my opinion about...anything really." Kurt bubbled when Blaine brought him back home, they took their time getting out of the car and walking up to the porch.

"You didn't bore me for a second, beautiful. I'd actually really like to see you again, if that's okay with you." Blaine feigned confidence as they stepped onto the porch, the dim glow of the outside light making Kurt's eyes and lips stand out.

"I'd like that alot, just text me and we can work something out." Kurt said shyly as he slipped his hands into his pockets, he smile freezing before he pulled his left hand out of his pocket again.

"Oh I almost forgot, you left this at Sweet Delight the other day." Blaine furrowed his brow and looked down at Kurt's palm only for his chest to suddenly feel ice cold.

His hand shook as he took the ring from Kurt's soft palm, breaking their contact to slip it back on his finger.

"T-Thank you, I..I didn't even realize I lost it." he muttered as he looked at it shine amongst his other rings.

"Well I should probably get back in before my dad comes out here." Kurt laughed, causing Blaine to look back up at him with a loose smile.

"I-I'll text you." Blaine whispered before making his way back to his car, looking back before he got in to see Kurt disappearing behind his front door.

* * *

Kurt was thrumming with leftover nerves and contentment as he closed the door behind him and leaned back against it to sigh happily. Suddenly the living room lamp flickered on and Kurt gulped as he opened his eyes, only to see his father sitting in his green recliner.

"Since when does Mercedes drive a 1970 Mustang Boss?" he asked calmly, a little too calmly for Kurt's taste.

"I can explain." Kurt began as he strided over to the living room to sit down on the couch across from his dad.

"I bet you can." Burt quipped with a chuckle.

* * *

Blaine had to pull over onto the side of the road, the tears in his eyes making it too hard to see where he was going. So there he sat, halfway between Lima and Westerville, clutching his chest as he looked out onto the open road. Surrounded by nothing but tall grass and the stars in the sky.

As all of his rings felt as if they were shrinking and suffocating his fingers.

* * *

Tell me what you think? Reviews are love and help me keep writing! Follow me on tumblr under the name klainetenderoni if you wanna. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt hummed around the spoonful of vanilla ice cream and hot fudge in his mouth, it was rare he took advantage of the ice cream in Sweet Delight but today he was in a fabulous mood. His date with Blaine left him practically glowing with confidence and joy for the past few days and luckily his chat with his dad went over well.

" _So you're telling me you met this dream guy at work and he took you out to dinner?" Burt asked with a small smile on his lips, causing Kurt's anxieties to automatically drip away._

" _Yeah a-and he's a gentleman and everything, I swear. He's a bit older than me but-"_

" _How much older?" Burt interrupted, Kurt gulped nervously._

" _He's twenty eight."_

" _Kurt-"_

" _I know what you're going to say dad, but honestly I've never felt so safe around a guy before and honestly it's not like he's almost your age." Burt huffed out a laugh_

" _True, because if he was I'd be squaring up to the guy." Kurt sighed, "But I guess if you like him and he likes you...I'm happy for you."_

 _Kurt grinned and crossed the space between him to wrap his arms around his father._

" _You're the best." he said happily against Burt's flannel clad shoulder._

" _Yeah I know, just bring him around some time if things start getting serious, I ain't gonna let him pass under the radar, understood." Kurt hummed in acknowledgment before spilling all the details about his date._

Just as Kurt was scraping the bottom of his bowl his pocket vibrated, he slipped his fingers into his back pocket to pull out his phone only to grin at the incoming call. He took a deep breath before finally picking up.

"Hey" he greeted softly before biting his bottom lip

"Well hello, beautiful. What are you up to?" Blaine's warm voice dripped through the phone in return.

"Working, but it's been dead all day." Kurt sighed.

"That sounds awfully dull, how about you close up shop and let me pick you up." His gut felt tingly from Blaine's tone and he struggled to breathe before actually saying something.

"I-I don't know if that would go over well with Janice." He explained nervously.

"Awe c'mon, she doesn't have to know." Kurt could practically hear him pouting over the phone.

"I'd really prefer to keep this job, despite how boring it can be most of the time." Kurt deadpanned playfully only to hear Blaine laugh at the other end of the line.

"Just blow off work, this one time, walk on the wild side Mr. Hummel." Kurt rolled his eyes but felt the excitement starting to course through his veins, he paused before giving in

"Alright, alright, but if I get in trouble I might key your pretty little Mustang." he threatened.

"Leave Eartha out of this!." Blaine whined from the other end of the line and Kurt couldn't stifle his giggle.

"I'll close up now, you have been warned Anderson." he teased before saying goodbye and skipping around the shop to shut down all the machines.

* * *

Blaine spent the whole night after the date pounding his fists into his punching bag as if his feelings would escape out of his fingertips with ever hit. Sweat dripped down his back and soaked through his shirt, his hair became untamed, and his eyes were red and puffy from crying. Blaine was never good with handling his feelings, he was only good at burying them until they were released through his fists.

Blaine was good at hiding his feelings, almost too good, ever since he was a pre-teen it just became a habit. After so many years of his father telling him to "man-up" mixed with the trauma of his first and last Sadie Hawkins dance, he worked on his strength, and for times when he couldn't be strong he would simply fake it. He hit the bag until his hands were numb before dragging himself to his shower to sit under the cold spray, he twisted the rings on his fingers ten times each and tried to breathe.

Kurt slowly drifted into his thoughts, sweet and beautiful Kurt, was it safe for Blaine to do this? To love again? With one date and this boy had captivated Blaine's entire being with his gentle laugh and warm gaze. He fell asleep thinking about him, letting him consume his dreams and for the first time in a long time he didn't wake up in a cold sweat, or scared by the emptiness of his bed.

He texted Kurt the morning after and everything fell back into place, they flirted and joked with one another, and Blaine enjoyed every text. As if nothing happened, as if his heart didn't break again after Kurt handed him that ring the same way it was given to him four years ago.

With Apollo in his lap and hands shaking he dialed Kurt's number and called him, his voice ringing through the phone and making every muscle in Blaine's body relax.

By the time he ended the call he was splayed out on his bed with his cat on his chest purring loudly, he reached up and scratched behind his furry ears.

"Me too buddy, me too." he laughed softly before placing the feline at his side and got up to go to his bathroom. His eyes were still puffy and his hair was a mess, he squeezed a dollop of gel into his palm and got to work on slicking his frizzy curls down. He got dressed and splashed cold water over his face, luckily his lip healed up and the bruise faded just in time for today, before lighting up a cigarette and leaning back against the edge of sink, he watched embers burn slowly with each hit he took before stubbing it out in the soap dish. He doused himself in cologne, not wanting to reek of tobacco when he would see Kurt.

The drive was quiet, he chose to keep the radio off as he tried to organize his thoughts that were tangled in a large clutter of overwhelming proportions. He managed to file most of them away but some of them stuck to the front of his mind, but they managed to fade as he pulled up to Sweet Delight.

There he was, as beautiful as ever leaned against his Navigator with a pair of silver sunnies over his eyes with his head tilted back, his skin taking in the sun. He parked and wiped the sweat on his palms onto his jeans before stepping out of his car.

"Hey, gorgeous." He called out happily, Kurt's head immediately snapping in his direction and his lips tugged into a grin. Blaine watched the sway of his hips as he sauntered over, slipping off his sunglasses and hooking them into his jeans pocket.

"Hello, handsome." he greeted and Blaine felt his heart jump in his chest, he rounded the car and opened the door for him.

"Hop in, I got a nice place in mind for us."

Wordlessly Kurt got into a car, with a faint blush on his cheeks, he shot him one last smile before getting in the driver's seat and pulling onto the road.

"So, where's this 'nice little place' located?" Kurt asked quietly at Blaine's side.

"Not too far, ten minutes away from here, I use to spend hours here in the summer when I was younger." He explained, a playful smile on his lips as he turned the radio on.

 _Honey, you're so fine_

 _I wanna be with you all of the time_

 _I couldn't tell you just how much I loved you_

 _But now that you're all mine, I'll tell you all the time_

He felt himself blush at the slow and romantic lyric crooning through his car speakers, he had forgot he left this CD in from a few days ago.

"Ah so this is the indie stuff you went on about last night." Kurt teased from his seat, making Blaine blush even harder, "It's a bit heavy but I like it."

"Well I'm glad you approve." Blaine chuckled, turning the volume up just slightly.

 _Honey, you're so sweet_

 _I wanna be with you every week_

 _I couldn't tell you just how much I loved you_

 _But now that you're all mine, I'll tell you all the time_

 _Honey_

Blaine's chest suddenly felt tight, with one hand on the wheel and the other resting on his own thigh.

 _Honey_

His hand began to tremble, the sudden urge to cross the console and take Kurt's hand in his own began to grow.

 _Honey_

His veins felt like they were filling with television static and before he had the chance to rest it on the steering wheel, his hand was encompassed in warmth.

He spared a glance over at Kurt and he was smiling softly, almost hesitantly, and there on his thigh were there hands joined together. He smiled back before turning his eyes to the road, this was going to be a good day.

* * *

Kurt was already thrumming with nerves as he sat next to Blaine, who gazed onto the road as he drove stoically. He looked so calm, and so handsome with the sunlight passing through the trees and into the windows of the car. He truly did like the song on the radio and even found himself humming along to it, as he looked down at his own hands he noticed Blaine's trembling almost violently against his leg. Kurt only blinked and suddenly his fingers were weaving between Blaine's, his palms as rough as he remembered and so warm, he prayed that the man wouldn't mind.

And from the smile he gave Kurt, it was obvious he didn't.

Soon they were on a dirt road between thick miles of trees and sunlight, it was so captivating and picturesque, it was as if they were escaping to some other world. With his eyes tracking the sway of the leaves and the glimmer of sunlight through them, he noticed as the branches became less blurry and the sun finally started to be still. They were parked on the side of the dirt road, right in front of a long path between the trees.

Kurt looked to his side to see Blaine waiting, holding his door open for him with a flirtatious smile pulling at his lips. He slipped out of the car and immediately his hand was taken by Blaine gently, he directed him to the path and they began to walk, their step pattern slowly synchronizing as they got deeper into the woods.

"My brother and I use to come here when I was a kid, he would tell me all about girls and how to impress them." Blaine eventually spoke up with a chuckle, "Little did he know that it wouldn't benefit me in the long run, but it's still a nice place." he shrugged and winked over to Kurt, blush instantly dusting his cheeks.

"So your brother was a ladies man huh?" Kurt teased, tilting his chin upward and smiled innocently, while he watched the sun flicker through Blaine's hazel eyes, turning them golden like halos.

"Yeah, Coop always had a girl in his room basically and I was just the annoying baby brother that occasionally covered for him when he snuck out." Blaine kicked a small stone along the path as they walked.

"I bet you were adora-wow." Kurt's train of thought ran off the tracks when they had reached the end of the path, before his eyes was a river and in the center sat a large rock that was almost perfectly flat.

"I know right?" Blaine said smugly from his left.

"This is beautiful." Kurt said almost in a whisper.

"Follow me, we can go sit on the rock." and then Blaine was tugging him along again, carefully together they stepped on smaller rocks to avoid getting wet before they finally reached the rock. Kurt almost slipped on the last stepping stone but Blaine immediately caught him by the wrists and steadied him before tugging him onto the rock with him.

Kurt almost completely fell off the rock when Blaine stepped back and slipped off his soft gray shirt, letting it puddle at his feet. He instantly notices the images and words printed onto Blaine's silky skin, black outlines and colorful shading that contrasted beautiful against his tan flesh. His waist is small and the deep lines that cut into his hips are almost enough to make Kurt's drool.

"Don't mind if I sunbathe a bit while we're here?" Kurt hears him but doesn't see his lips move, his eyes still tracing the petals of a peonie tattooed on Blaine's right shoulder, he could only nod slowly.

Blaine comes closer and Kurt gulps, forcing his eyes to meet the his with the heat of the sun pouring onto his back, he looks absolutely celestial.

"Either I'm traumatizing you or you like what you see, either way I would really like it if you sat down with me and enjoyed the sun." Blaine smiled affectionately and once again Kurt could only nod.

He joined Blaine down on the cool surface of the rock, the water running softly around them, Kurt pulled his knees to his chest and tried not to oggle Blaine too much. He gazed around at the trees and the birds that were hopping in between them, the tadpoles squirming at the edge of the water, and the loose leaves that drifted away with the water. He leaned back on his palms and crossed one leg over the other, craning his neck back to take in the warm rays of the sun, he could see from the corner of his eye that Blaine was splayed out next to him and his chest moving with his breaths.

When he felt Blaine's fingers passover his, the cold metal of his rings making him gasp quietly, he finally looked at him once more. He was practically glowing, his other arm slung lazily over his head as he looked at Kurt like he hung the moon.

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts?" Blaine breathed out, his body almost vibrating with nerves as Kurt's eyes dragged over his body. The warmth of the sun on his skin was nice, but Kurt's eyes on him was riveting.

"I'm not that cheap." Kurt teased with a small smile, Blaine quirked his brow.

"A whole nickel then?"

Kurt's laugh made his heart skip a beat.

"You are ridiculous."

"And you are beautiful." Blaine could hear his blood rushing in his ears when Kurt turned his body towards him at the compliment. He had his bottom lip worried between his teeth as he looked between Blaine's eyes and his chest, his hands slipped from under Blaine's and suddenly his fingertips with dragging lightly over his ribcage.

"What's this one about? It looks like french." Kurt's voice was so shy and small, and his touch made Blaine hold his breath until he shook himself out of his momentary haze to look down at where Kurt's fingers rested.

Oh, that one.

He sighed and looked down at the black script woven over a long silvery scar that disappeared halfway around his body, he was actually trembling now with Kurt touching him there.

"Juste un peu…"

"...De musique." Blaine finished as he sat up and took Kurt's hand in his own. "Because no matter what, a little music has always helped me heal...or just feel better." He explained and suddenly his eyes were on Kurt's lips, and his gut felt tight.

It was a sharp magnetic tug in Blaine's chest and it was as if Kurt could feel it too because he inched closer, everything so quiet around them as they honed in on one another. A breeze blew between them and the trees, the gentle whisper of the shifting leaves finally broke the silence as Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek and brought their lips together sweetly.

God, he's beautiful.

Beautiful and like putty under Blaine's hands.

He felt Kurt inhale deeply, his chest expanding and almost touching Blaine's, but he exhaled and laid his hand on the man's forearm. Blaine was shaking everywhere except his lips, Kurt's opening just slightly to offer a wet slide as Blaine shifted. He tasted like vanilla and smelled like sandalwood and roses, it made Blaine feel drunk, blissfully drunk.

He pulled away slowly and opened his eyes to see that Kurt's were still closed and his mouth was only slightly agape. His cheeks were flushed now and his bottom lips glistened in the sunlight, Blaine couldn't breathe just from seeing him like this.

Suddenly the pale lids opened and the orbs of gray dusted blue were drowned in the darkness of the boys blown pupils.

"Why did you stop?" his voice was low but still gentle.

 _Because I might lose control._

 _Because I haven't kissed anyone in years and I'm scared._

 _Because I realized just now that I'm in love with you._

There were so many answer's Blaine could give but he couldn't speak, so his only choice was to press forward and capture Kurt's plush lips in another tender kiss.

* * *

Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy please review and let me know what you think! Shoutout to tapismyforte on tumblr for encouraging me to stop procrastinating and finish this chapter! check me out on tumblr if you want under the same name as here :3


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt doesn't even know how long they've been on the rock, but somewhere between hesitant touches and an innocent kiss the lines blurred and his body was trembling over Blaine's, his knees aching from the hard surface of the rock. But he didn't care, he honestly couldn't, he was too distracted by Blaine's fingers slowly working their way under his shirt

It was perfect romance novel material, kissing heavily under the sun while surrounded by nothing but trees and a soft trickling river. Blaine tasted like coffee and something earthy, Kurt assumed tobacco but he wanted more of it, his lips starting to tingle from how long they've been kissing. It wasn't until Blaine nipped at his bottom lip and his warm calloused fingers reached the middle of Kurt's back that he jumped back slightly and broke the kiss.

"Wow…" Kurt breathed out shakily as he looked down at Blaine, his curls falling free from the gel and his chest flushed, he was absolutely beautiful

"Wow, indeed." the older man purred, his eyes sparkling and hazy.

"Could we possibly…"

"Cool off?"

Kurt nodded and slipped out of Blaine's lap, returning to his spot next to him.

Kurt was tracing the ripples of the water with his eyes when he felt Blaine's hand take his, he glanced over at him and smiled shyly.

"Too much?" Blaine asked him hesitantly, his bare chest moving from his own laboured breaths.

"That was my first kiss." Kurt admitted with a soft blush growing on his cheeks, Blaine's demeanor changed instantly, his back straightening and eyes becoming focused.

"Kurt...I-If I had know I would have waited, I-I'm so sorry…"

Kurt furrowed his brow and shuffled closer to Blaine, his knees grazing the man's thighs.

"Don't apologize, it was...amazing, Blaine." Kurt breathed out with a soft smile, he instantly saw Blaine relax again.

"But full disclosure my first kiss was technically with a girl who thinks her cat runs an underground stip club." Kurt almost fell off the rock with laughter at Blaine's baffled expression.

"Any other void kisses you need to tell me about Hummel?" Blaine asked with a cheeky smile while Kurt tried to stop laughing but the question easily brought him to a halt. He crossed his legs and took Blaine's hand between his palms and let out a sigh.

"Yes, actually, and please don't get mad." he pleaded, making Blaine quirk an eyebrow.

"There was this one jock, he was always so cruel to me, like I handled bullying but he as the worst out of all the jerks at McKinley. One day I got tired and snapped at him and before I knew it he was kissing me…" Kurt had to stop because Blaine's hand was suddenly gripping his own so tightly it almost hurt.

"I ran and he ended up transferring, I was horrified and confused until the day of graduation. H-he showed up and pulled me aside and apologized for everything, I was hesitant at first but it turned out he received the same treatment as me at his new school and he understood, finally." He finished with a tired sigh, Blaine's grip still tight, he looked up to see his stony expression.

"Blaine-"

"Kurt if anyone, and I mean anyone _ever_ forces themselves on you I-I want you to tell me." Blaine suddenly pleaded, he sounded so...scared.

"I-I will." Kurt agreed softly and suddenly Blaine's hand was gone.

* * *

Blaine was almost shaking with rage, he needed to calm down, and as much as he didn't want to he pulled out his cigarette case from his pocket.

His small emergency pack of five cigarettes that were nestled in a sterling silver case was always in his right pocket, he pulled one out and lit it up, turning his back to Kurt in order to not get the smoke in his face. His hands were shaking as he held the cigarette to his lips, with his legs dangling over the edge of the rock, the cool running waters of the river almost touching his feet.

He had been smoking since he was seventeen, the weight of his past always growing and drawing him to this simple, paper rolled relief.

Suddenly warmth took over his left side, he looked over to see Kurt mirroring his position with a shy smile.

"I-Sorry.." he sighed, taking another hit and blowing the smoke outward, he could feel Kurt's eyes on him.

"Don't be I use to be around my friend Santana who smoked cigars almost every minute she had out of school." Kurt chuckled as he folded his hands on his crossed legs.

It was silent for a few breaths, so quiet that Blaine could hear the slow burn of the tobacco and his own heartbeat.

"Blaine," Kurt's voice broke through the thick quietness, "Did anyone ever…" Blaine knew what he was asking and immediately shook his head as he looked down at the small pebbles under the water.

"No bu-but someone I...cared about had been through something similar, at least with them I was able to protect them." He explained quietly.

Kurt only hummed in acknowledgement.

They sat their quietly until Blaine was tossing his cigarette bud in the river, it's quiet sizzle seemed to echo between them.

Blaine reached behind him to pull his shirt back on, missing the sight of Kurt biting his lip as he watched him.

He turned to Kurt once again and took his hand in his own gently.

"Let's go." He said quietly and led them back to the car in silence, only to pull back onto the road with nothing but the low hum of the radio filling the space around them.

When they finally reached Sweet Delight Blaine parked and leaned over the console to cup Kurt's face and kiss him sweetly. Their tongues mingling and teeth clacking together, Kurt kissed back with just as much desperation. He missed intimacy like this, he missed the hunger for more that grew in his chest, and he missed being desired.

Kurt whined into his mouth and it was the most heavenly thing Blaine had heard in years, his blood rushing and his heart pounding. Youth and purity, that's what this moment felt like, kissing a beautiful boy in the summer in his car. Like this was their personal and intimate place in the world, and Kurt's kiss pulled together the axis where they would live upon.

He broke away with a trembling breath only for Kurt to trace his cheek with his warm fingertips.

"You're not leaving yet are you?"

How could Blaine say no to that voice? To those lips? To those glittering blue eyes?

He looked past the dashboard to the small structure of Sweet Delight.

"No, I think I want a milkshake." he said softly, only for Kurt to laugh at him.

They end up fumbling through the back door of the ice cream shop with their lips and limbs tangled together, Kurt favorite place to touch is Blaine's arms and he's not complaining for a single moment because it still allows him access to Kurt's slim waist.

He only complains when Kurt breaks way with a playful smirk before twirling away from Blaine to go to one of the various machines in the front of the structure.

"What are you doing, get back here." Blaine pouts dramatically as Kurt fumbles with a switch on a bulky machine.

"You said you wanted a milkshake so I'm getting you one." Kurt states simply with a small smile on his lips, Blaine rolls his eyes and leans against the counter behind him to watch him work.

He begins to play with his rings as he watched Kurt gracefully put together his usual order, from the flick of his wrist and the pivot of his hips, Kurt was a damn fine specimen.

"Y'know I use to come here alot when I was a kid, my brother and I would always get large milkshakes and could never finish them. My parents would get so mad because Coop would always dare me to try and finish it as fast as I can and I would end up crying because of brain freeze." Blaine laughed, Kurt turned and held out his shake with a quirked brow.

"Your brother sounds like a piece of work." he drawled in reply, sitting up on the counter next to Blaine as he wrapped his lips around the straw and took a sip.

"He has his moments." Blaine shrugged, glancing over at the teen who was already gazing at him.

"See something you like?" He purred before biting down on his straw playfully.

"When are you going to let me in?" Kurt asked so quietly he was practically whispering, Blaine furrowed his brow.

"What?"

"Into your little _Blaine World_ , you've gone there quite a few times since we started…"

"Dating?" Blaine offered despite being tripped up by the initial questions, Kurt blushed immediately.

"Y-Yeah, I just...I feel l've only met the surface of you and I've practically told you everything down to the crush I had on my step brother." Kurt said softly, running his own fingers up his forearm, a nervous tick Blaine had noticed.

"I'll let you in when I know you won't run away." Blaine breathed out, looking down at the blue checkered print of his cup, only for it to be slipped out of his hands and Kurt was right in front of him.

"I won't run, Blmmph-" He silenced him with a kiss, he suddenly didn't want to talk anymore and he wanted the icy feeling in his gut to go away, Kurt's lips were the perfect remedy to make it all melt away.

* * *

Kurt let the conversation die the second Blaine dragged his teeth over his bottom lip, a spike of pleasure going through him from each tooth.

They only broke away when there was a tap at the window, only to see a very confused old couple who only wanted two cones. Kurt made them and didn't let them pay for it as an apology, Blaine apparently took that as a cue to leave and pecked Kurt's lips one last time before leaving with his milkshake and a promise to text him later.

It was clear that Kurt was already head over heels for Blaine, but there were times Kurt was unsure is Blaine felt the same. They could be talking or texting and he would just shut off for a few minutes or switch the subject so quickly Kurt wouldn't notice until later.

Yes, Blaine was older and has probably done and seen more than Kurt has, but did that really leave such a gap between them?

Was Kurt doing this all wrong?

But at the same time Blaine had just confirmed that they were dating and Kurt was still glowing over it, but the initial confusion still lingered.

When he finally got home he fell back onto his bed with a heavy sigh, today was all kinds of wonderful and maddening.

He got his first real kiss, from a gorgeous grown man who has tattoos and drives a nice car, he was build like a god and yet yearned after Kurt. His thoughts were quickly entering dangerous territory, he remembered the deep lines of Blaine's hips that disappeared into the waistline of his jeans. The light happy trail under his his innie bellybutton, and not to forget the permanent outlines of flowers and words that were placed so perfectly that Blaine made them look like birthmarks.

Birthmarks that Kurt wanted to trace with his tongue and leave marks in between until Blaine was begging for more.

Kurt's cock stirred with the imagery dancing in his head, he sat up and walked over to his door to shut it fully and lock it before removing his shirt and ascot. Biting his lip hesitantly he walked over to his full length mirror and tried to imagine what Blaine would say if he saw him.

Something probably cheesy and poetic.

Or maybe even dirty and teasing.

Kurt began to trace patterns on his own chest, his eyes following his fingers in the reflection, but imagining them as Blaine's silver lined fingers.

His palms would be rough and teasing over Kurt's nipples, each drag of them would feel like they left paths of flames in their wake. He allowed his eyes to flutter shut as the hands drew lower and lower until they were undoing his button and fly, the new looseness of his pants allowed his erection fill even more.

Blaine would probably be so slow and teasing, he would kiss Kurt's lips and neck and make him whine before pushing him onto the bed.

Kurt fell back with a light 'oof' as he let his legs dangle off the edge, Blaine's hands slipped off his jeans one leg at a time, tossing them to puddle at the food of the bed,

He had gone commando today, which was rare but helped him get dressed easier in the morning with less of a struggle. Kurt's cock jutted forward, the head flushed pink and the slit glistening with a slow droplet of pre-cum easing out.

Blaine's calloused fingertips pinched at his nipples and draw a moan from Kurt's throat as he arched into the touch, aching for more.

"Blaine... _please_.." he whispered to his empty room.

He could imagine the man's low and flirtatious laugh in his ear as his hand would slip down Kurt's body to grip the base of his hard cock. He had never been touched by anyone else, god, he felt so exposed and desperate.

"Fuck." Kurt moaned.

He began to stroke slowly, teasing the brim of the tip with his thumb before he slid down with a flick of his wrist. Blaine would look up at him through his thick, dark lashes and drag his stubbly chin over the top of his thigh before he took the head of his cock into his mouth for a taste.

Kurt spit into his palm quickly and returned it to his shaft, immediately groaning at the new sensation, so slick and warm.

If Blaine could use his tongue on Kurt's dick like how he used it when they kiss, he would be a goner in seconds.

He felt the flush growing on his chest and up his neck, the vulgar squelch of his movements mixed with his saliva made the whole scene feel more erotic and raw.

"Oh Blaine.." He gasped out, Blaine's grip would tighten around the base and the speed of his sucking would pick up.

Kurt would give in, he would give in so easily to let Blaine taste him and take this experience from him. His plump pink lips would stretch so prettily around him and his wicked tongue would drag over the veins of his shaft, and after one last shift he would take Kurt into his throat.

He felt his cum hit his chest and drip over his knuckles, biting his lip hard with a guttural moan, white flashes passing behind his eyelids as he worked himself through his orgasm.

Kurt had never come so hard in his life, he had plenty of fantasies with models and actors but thinking about Blaine almost made him scream in pleasure.

He regained control of his breathing before he sat up and looked down at the mess he made on himself, he huffed a small laugh and got up to go into his bathroom.

He washed his hands and wiped of his chest before looking at himself, if he had walked out anywhere right now he would look as if he was actually just blown by his...boyfriend?

Suddenly his phone beeped, he walked over to his nightstand to check it only to see a text from Blaine.

 _Works going to suck, but I'll be thinking about you. -Blaine_

Kurt couldn't stop himself from laughing, if Blaine only knew how perfect his timing was. He wet his lips in thought as he sat back down on the bed before typing out a reply.

 _Awe, I'll be thinking about you too! -Kurt_

Yup, definitely his boyfriend.


End file.
